Very sexy blowjob logan paul alissa violet
by TwentyDollar
Summary: Good blowjob boyyy


Alissa stepped out of her room and glanced nervously around the house. All clear. Only she and Logan were home. She was dressed in a black lingerie outfit, completely see through, with dark red lipstick and black eyeliner. She walked towards Logan's room, and knocked anxiously.

"Come in"

Logan replied, his voice muffled by the door

Alissa twisted the knob, opening the door and closing it after stepping through, making sure she locked it. Logan was lying on his bed watching some of his old vines. He took a glance above his laptop, and was astonished to see Alissa looking super sexy in her outfit.

"H-hey babe what's up?" He asked confusedly.

"I thought we should have some fun, considering no one is home," Alissa whispered seductively, licking her dark lips and walking towards him, resting her hand on his upper thigh suggestively.

"What type of fun are you thinking about?"

Logan said with a grin on his face.

"I think we both know the answer to that question."

Alissa kneeled next to the end of the bed as Logan sat up, watching her with awe. She started to hook her finger on the top of his trackies and slowly pull them down, touching his bulge through his underwear as she did so, feeling how hard he was.

She then pulled down his underwear, fully revealing his length. She took some time to watch it, to see Logan's reaction.

"Please Alissa do something!"

"Like what Logan. Want me to put your cock in my filthy, silky and warm throat and let you cum in it?"

"Omggg pleaaase Aliss!"

She leaned towards it, placing her lips on the very end and giving it a kiss, rubbing her lips on it, smearing pre cum all over her face and stimulating a moan from Logan.

"Please more Alissa!" he sighed.

"If you want more, you're going to have to earn it," she said with a *spicy* look.

Logan grinned, understanding her, and leaned down towards her as she stood up. He put his hands onto her covered breasts, and gave them a light squeeze before moving his hands around to the clip of her bra, slowly unfastening it and then pulling it off fully, giving a sharp intake of breath when he saw her beautiful breasts.

"That'll do, I think," Alissa said, and they both returned to their original positions.

She put her right hand on his stomach, and used her left to slowly squeeze his ballsack, generating a "FUUUUCK" from Logan.

She then moved a little close to his cock, sucking the head into her mouth and licking it with her tongue, then stopped and showed Logan her lipstick marks. Logan moaned at the matching red marks around the head of his dick, exactly like her sexy mouth. Alissa licked her lips, adding to the moment. Alisa then moved closer, and put her hands on his stomach, bracing herself againt his chest, and leaned closer to his cock.

Finally she started sucking Logan's dick into her beautiful red mouth, making him moan loudly, and using her tongue to lick the underside of his originally clean dick. Logan's dick rested on her hair, pulling it on and off his dick gently, watching her get off his dick with saliva and precum all over her lips, which were blueish from sucking him off, eyes wide with lust. She was really beautiful while nearly naked sucking him off.

"Can I fuck your mouth pleeeeaase!?" Logan begged. He really wanted to go very far down her throat, to see his bulge in her cheek and her mouth full of cock.

All that came was a muffled moan from around his cock, generating more pleasure. Logan decided to take that as a yes and started pushed on her head, forcing her to take his cock gladly into her throat, as she licked it and coating it with saliva, moaning to pleasure him more. He pushed her on and off his dick, forcing her to choke on it, trying to go as deep down her silky throat as he could. It was the most amazing thing he ever felt as he slid down her gorgeous throat, watching her choke around his dick, making no noise to show how much she loved Logan.

Logan nearly came straight away from seeing Alissa with his cock in his mouth, but he tried to hold back. It was to no avail. She was just too beatiful, and it was amazing when she licked really hard on the top of his head, and rubbed her lips of his cock whenever it came out, giggling. He came quickly in a large amount, filling her mouth with cum and watching her struggle to swallow. He held her head down hard on his dick, forcing her to swallow, watching in awe. Her mouth was so beautiful filled so he bent down to kiss her, slowly rubbing her pussy.

 ***saucy= nauty/cheeky - shakespeare**


End file.
